Más allá del principio de seducción
by margarita99dst
Summary: "Lo que se ama en el amor es, en efecto, lo que está más allá del sujeto, literalmente lo que no tiene" Jacques Lacan.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Vuelta a clases, nuevas personas.**

-Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de Mitsuki. Este relato de ficción no tiene afán de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Esto es un universo alternativo de Ranma 1/2, tendrá cosas del psicoanálisis, de hecho el título es al estilo de Freud. Agradezco a los que tienen la paciencia de leer.

* * *

 _ **"El encuentro de 2 personas es cómo el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay reacción, ambas se transforman"** CG Jung._

* * *

Terminal de trenes, Tokio. Domingo, 10:00 a.m.

Entre la multitud se puede divisar a una joven de cabello azul oscuro, algo alborotado. LLeva unos jeans grises, un suéter aguamarina, zapatillas blancas y una maleta color burdeo.

-¡Akane! -Grita Mitsuki, una chica de estatura media, cabello castaño claro trenzado y expresión alegre, esa mañana nublada escogió llevar unos jeans rosado palo acompañados de una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatillas grises.

-Mitsuki, tanto tiempo- Se acercan y se dan un cálido abrazo.

-Es cierto y sabes Akane, estoy ansiosa por volver a clases mañana. Tengo un buen presentimiento, nos irá excelente.

\- Eso espero Mitsu-La dos se sonríen-. Será mejor que vayamos a dejar las cosas al departamento para organizar todo. Dice Akane.

\- Pues vamos- Responde Mitsuki, y así se ponen en marcha.

Akane y Mitsuki se conocen desde la secundaria, las dos decidieron estudiar psicología, pese a que se llevan bien con algo diferente. La primera es amante del deporte, buena estudiante, obstinada, buena persona pero es un demonio si la hacen enojar y está a cargo de muchas actividades de su facultad, le gusta tratar con los demás. es muy popular aunque esto no es tan relevante para ella. A la segunda le encanta la música, para ella es mejor estar frente a una televisión antes de salir, es esotérica y espiritual, se impacta con facilidad y le encanta cocinar.

El departamento que ambas compartían consistía en una pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar con un gran sofá marrón, una alfombra terracota y sobre esta una mesita de vidrio, frente al sillón estaba el televisor. Luego había un escalón que daba paso al comedor para cuatro personas y adyacente a esta la cocina. Había un baño al medio de las habitaciones de Akane y Mitsuki. Ellas había pintado las paredes de color blanco invierno.

-Si Kasumi, ya llegué y estoy muy bien gracias. Dale mis saludos a papá y Nabiki por favor. Adiós y los quiero.- Se despide de Akane colgando el teléfono.

-Akane, ¿supiste la nueva noticia? - Pregunta exaltada la castaña.

-No, ¿que pasó?

-Dicen que un profesor con el que tendriamos clases este año renuncio.

-¿Qué pero cómo? - Exclama Akane - Tendrán que buscarle pronto un reemplazo. Y, ¿de qué asignatura era ese profesor?

-Era el que nos iba a hacer psicoanálisis.- Contesta Mitsuki.

-Que extraño, quizás que pasó, pero bueno esperemos que el cambio sea bueno para nosotras.

-Si. Sabes que Akane, esto de noticias nuevas me dió apetito.

-Jajaja preparemos algo entonces ... o ¿sabes que? mejor pidamos algo. -propuso Akane, y así procedieron.

Así, al caer la noche y después de ponerse al tanto de los asuntos de importancia para ellas y luego de haber terminado la pizza, las chicas ya estaban listas para el día nuevo, sin embargo, no estaban preparadas para todo lo que las esperaba, en especial a cierta chica peliazul.

-Apagála, yo ya desperte -exclama una estresada Akane refiriéndose al infernal sonido del reloj que provenía del cuarto de Mitsuki.

-Ya ya calma- Contesta la joven castaña apretando el botón rojo del aparato, poniendo fin al sonido.

Luego de haber hecho todo lo que hay que tener en cuenta para moverme y caminar rumbo al metro de Tokio para llegar a la universidad.

-¡Dios!, Akane esto está repleto. Mañana tendremos que ser más rápidas si queremos llegar al mismo día a clases.

-Peor que repleto Mitsu, y sobre tu buen presentimiento, la verdad es que ya lo siento ... -Se burla Akane.

-Ahh, mi instinto no falla y verás- Dice orgullosa Mitsuki.

Cuando logran subirse por fin, se mantiene quietas, luchando por algo de que afirmarse.

-Esta es un clásico, que pedazo de canción- Menciona Mitsu, concentrada en la nueva canción que escucha.

-¿Como? -Responde Akane sin comprender.

Mitsuki le presta un audífono y Akane se lo colocó en el oído derecho (la canción es "Careles Whisperr" de George Michael)

-Hmm- Suspira la peliazul sonriendo y comienza a ver los pasajeros; nada nuevo, estudiantes, mochilas, bolsos ... hasta que alguien atrapa su atención ...

* * *

 **Notas finales: ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor? ¿Cómo va a influir en la historia? ¿Quién es el desconocido del metro? ¿Cual es el futuro de los protagonistas ?, ¿Qué otros personajes aparecerán? ... es lo mismo que yo pregunto yo jajaja. esto fué muy loco solo se me ocurrió y dije mm lo escribí y es la primera vez que escribo acá: 3. y lo de la canción no puedo evitarlo, me causa gracia imaginariame esa escena, al nombre de la canción falta una "s" y le sobra una "r"**

 **Gracias y adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Alguien conocido y el nuevo profesor.**

-Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de Mitsuki. Esre relato no tiene afán de lucro.

* * *

 _ **"El encuentro de 2 personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay reacción, ambas se transforman"** CG Jung._

* * *

-Hmm- Suspira la peliazul sonriendo y comienza a ver los pasajeros; nada nuevo, estudiantes, mochilas, bolsos ... hasta que alguien atrapa su atención ...

-¡Konatsu! - Dice exaltada Akane.

Konatsu es un amigo de Akane, soltero entrenar juntos al salir de clases. Se conocieron al ingresar a la universidad, hace un año. Es mayor que Akane y Mitsuki por dos años, él tiene 21. Es alegre y tiene una personalidad muy sociable, el gusto de estar en compañía de otros, sin embargo, es lo más sensible a los problemas. que lo rodean

-¡Pero que gusto ver a mis compañeras favoritas! - Responde Konatsu, saludandolas a la distancia, teniendo algunas personas de por medio.

-Bueno Akane, somos tres los que llegaremos tarde Jajaja -Piensa en voz alta Mitsuki.

-Así veo, eh Mitsuki, ¿qué clase tenemos primero? - Pregunta Akane.

-No pude ver el horario, cuando lleguemos lo revisamos- Contesta la castaña.

Al llegar al destino se bajaron unos cuantos estudiantes, entre ellos los tres jóvenes. Se dirigió rápido y se dirigió a la salida del metro.

\- Oigan, aún faltan cuatro minutos para entrar- Informó Konatsu mientras revisaba el reloj de su muñeca.

\- Pero aún no sabemos en qué sala tenemos clase ... Dijo suspirando Mitsuki.

\- Es en la 309 - Respondió el chico.- No se que clase solo se que es la sala.

\- Bien, vamos entonces, un subir escaleras- Sonrío Akane.

Finalmente, luego de llegar al tercer piso se dispuso a buscar la sala. Como era el primer día, había muchos estudiantes en la misma situación, solo que ellos no vieron ningún compañero. Ese piso tenia aspecto medieval, algunas secciones de las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedras, tenía algunos vitrales, y las protecciones de cristal se encontraban escritos de color amarillento, se sentía como un castillo.

\- Esta sala es la 340, tendremos que ir en la otra dirección.-Habló Akane.

-Si, por el pasillo que está al principio de las escaleras y luego sigue al medio hasta el final, ahí debe estar nuestra sala. - Contestó Konatsu.

Y en efecto, luego de las escaleras había un gran pasillo que al llegar al medio, que elegía el lado izquierdo o derecho.

-Derecho- Dijo Mitsuki decidida.

Se fueron por el derecho, leyeron un letrero que decía "311", así que se adentraron un poco más, pasando por el medio de dos ventanales ubicados en cada lado de las paredes del pasillo. Luego observaron el siguiente texto del frente "310" y posteriormente, a la derecha se hizo un pequeño pasaje que daba a la "309".

-Por fin-Suspiró Konatsu con el cabello ya algo alborotado.

-Yo ya me estaba resignando- Dijo Akane que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No se ustedes, pero yo solo quiero pasar y sentarme.-Confesó Mitsuki.

Vamos entonces- Respondieron Akane y Konatsu al unísono.

Los tres entraron a la sala, se reencontraron con sus compañeros compañeros y ya pasaron la hora no llegaron a nadie a hacer la clase. Hasta que ingresó un profesor, de unos cincuenta años, de tesis morena y con aires hawaianos.

\- Buenos días estudiantes, me pueden llamar Sr. Kuno, estoy acá para presentarles a su nuevo profesor, él les hará psicoanálisis. Es un ramo muy interesante jajaja -Río como desquisiado el Sr Kuno.- ¡Profesor!, Pase por favor.- Pidió.

Y así hizo el ingreso al nuevo profesor ...

* * *

 **Notas finales: me dio la inspiración, gracias a Rosejandra por la revisión los seguidores y sii, ().**

 **Gracias por leer (beso psicológico) y adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Fragmentados.**

-Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de Mitsuki. Este relato no tiene afán de lucro.

* * *

 _ **"El encuentro de 2 personas es como el contacto de las sustancias químicas: si hay reacción, ambas se transforman"** CG Jung._

* * *

\- Buenos días estudiantes, me pueden llamar Sr. Kuno, estoy acá para presentarles a su nuevo profesor, él les hará psicoanálisis. Es un ramo muy interesante jajaja -Rió como desquiciado el Sr Kuno.- ¡Profesor !, Pase por favor.- Pidió.

Y así hizo el ingreso el nuevo profesor ...

La puerta se abrió e ingresó el maestro. Entonces el Sr. Kuno se le acercó y le dijo:

\- Muy bien, el dejo a sus estudiantes, espero que se lleven muy bien, jajajaja, dijo para luego dar la vuelta y salir de la sala.

Se hizo silencio y todos quedaron mirando al nuevo maestro que tenía una apariencia de estar algo desorientado porque no decía una palabra, caminó hacia su escritorio para ordenar papeles y carpetas, hasta que finalmente les dirigió la palabra.

\- Bueno, eh soy nuevo en esta universidad y estoy un poco perdido pero llegue ... les haré el ramo de psicoanálisis así que hoy repasaremos algunos conceptos base para luego empezar con toda la materia, me gustaría saber qué es lo que conocen sobre el tema - dijo mirándolos rápidamente a todos mientras se toca la barbilla con la mano pensando.

Konatsu miró a Akane ya Mitsuki y ellas le devolvieron la mirada extrañada, ante esto y que nadie dijo nada el estudiante dijo:

\- El inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el inconsciente? - respondió el profesor sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Que el inconsciente es importante- dijo Konatsu bajando levemente la mirada y rompiendo el fuerte contacto visual del decano.

\- Te está mirando.- Susurró Akane a su amigo sin obtener una respuesta clara aparte de un sonido suave que indicaba afirmación.

\- Si, es importante ya va a ver más más adelante y gracias por el comentario - Mencionó ver a Konatsu - Bien, primero vamos a hablar del gran fundador de esto que estudiaremos, Sigmund Freud, médico y neurólogo austríaco, tuvo su inspiración en Jean Martin Charcot sobre la hipnosis, juntos descubrieron que a veces las personas tienen enfermedades psíquicas y no solo físicas como sí creía en esa época. Todo empezó con el surgimiento de la histeria, Freud comenzó con la idea de que las personas consiguieron una cura por el medio de la palabra y no por el medio de terribles sesiones de los choques con la corriente ... -Se dió una pausa el profesor y dirección su vista hacia una ventana como si recordara algo. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a articular su discurso,

\- ¿Saben por qué están acá? - pronunció a sus estudiantes.

Muchos se miraron entre ellos. Una chica de ojos violeta llamada Shampoo contestó:

-Porque nos gusta esta carrera.- Le dijo con una mirada de interrogación.

-Mmm no lo creo- Dijo el profesor sonriendo levemente, dando la impresión de que esa era la respuesta que esperaba y desviando la mirada a la ventana nuevamente- Esto no es lo que quieren, es más, ni ustedes ni yo sabéis que deseamos ¿ Por qué? Porque nosotros somos la construcción de otras personas, queremos lo que "otro" nos dice que deseemos. El "yo" es la suma de las palabras de nuestro entorno. Somos seres fragmentados.

Ustedes están aquí porque es lo que le importa a la sociedad, ustedes, en el fondo, prefieren estar en sus casas, durmiendo, haciendo otras cosas y no estar, sentados aquí, escuchándome. Dijo finalmente, dando un suspiro y estrechando su mirada dándole a Mayor Suspicacia.

Mitsuki apartó la vista del pensativo profesor para mirar a su amiga Akane quien estaba totalmente perdida mirando por la misma ventana que el maestro casi como si ella recordara lo mismo.

-Akane-la llamó.

-... ah ¿que pasa? - contesto Akane aún perdida.

¿Es guapo el profesor verdad? pregunto Mitsuki como juego para hacer que volviera.

-Creo, creo que sabe más de lo que parece. Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Nos queda poco tiempo les daré la lista con los textos que necesitan leer para la próxima clase. Dijo mientras estaba caminando hacia el escritorio para tomar una carpeta y pasar las hojas a los primeros estudiantes de cada fila. -Bien, creo que es todo. -Dijo y luego miró el suelo de una forma extrañamente coqueta, sonrió hacia un lado, y subió su voz

\- No les he dicho mi nombre - Sonrió, y alzó la mirada a sus pupilos, sus ojos se volvieron más azules:

-Me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Volví, lo hice resumido y aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones de invierno, escribir en los estudios matan jejej (Corrige varias veces los errores así perdon si se volvió a cambiar)**

 **Gracias por leer (beso psicológico) y adiós.**


End file.
